


Ruins

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, M/M, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-14
Updated: 1999-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Disclaimer: This piece of poetry has been written solely for the  
entertainment of the readers (and its author) 

 

****

Disclaimer: This piece of poetry has been written solely for the entertainment of the readers (and its author). No infringement of copyrights has been intended.

## RUINS

****

by Renny Ramos  
  
We speak the same words,  
Nothing is the same.  
Politeness cannot mask  
the harsh, distant tones of anger.  
  
We try to pretend it doesn't exist,   
Our eyes betray the hurt we feel.  
Our hollow laughs try to cheer.  
We walk among the ruins.  
  
What are we to each other now?  
Did I ever really know you?  
Were you just a mask,  
or a lie?  
Did you ever exist?  
  
Are we just strangers to one another now,  
holding on to a crumbling past?  
Do you still need me as your Friend?  
I know that I need you.  
  
The cruel words roll off our backs,  
and further chain our twisted selves.  
I search desperately for our past;  
I cling to whatever we have left.

\- The End -

__

E-mail the author:


End file.
